Not Worth The Pain
by Romangstagnant
Summary: Ganondorf is finally successful in acquiring all three triforces. Link has already been taken care of, only Zelda remains. He deems it only right to break the woman that gave him so many problems. Zelda, of course, had no idea of what the King of Evil had in mind. After all, there's only so much torture the mind can take before it collapses. SamZel


Ganondorf set a heavy hand on the princess' shoulder. "It must be difficult to love someone and to know they will never return your affections," His baritone of a voice sounded smug.

Her eyes brimmed with pure hatred at the harsh truth, "I-It's not."

"Oh! But it is!" He gripped her chin forcefully and grinned. His breath was distinctly putrid. "You stuttered," He observed.

She shut her quivering mouth and clenched her jaw tightly. He sighed.

"The quiet game? Are you not too old for such childish games, princess?" He rolled his shoulders languidly when he received no reply. "Well, I gave you a chance to stall, but you are an ungrateful, pampered brat. Let the torture commence."

He frowned and sighed dramatically, "However, I am occupied building my kingdom from the ground up. Enjoy your suffering."

He strode out of the dungeon calmly. He grinned and discreetly nodded twice before leaving.

The specialized magician peering from the rooftops nodded and began projecting the empty frames meant to hold memories. He concentrated intently and all of the princess' mental processes were acquired. His nose bled slightly as she was still unconsciously guarding her memories and thoughts, despite being distracted. He was sweating profusely and wiped his nose with his sleeve. He grimaced, yet continued by staring at the princess and mentally conjuring a vision. He then struck the floor directly in the princess' sight, beginning the spell. He departed with a relieved sigh and an uneven gait. His job was done.

Zelda jumped; startled at what seemed to be a moving picture that floated in midair. A clear image of a grinning Samus appeared and she soon started to laugh in a completely careless way Zelda had only dared to imagine. "It appears so life-like," Zelda observed.

She tentatively raised a trembling hand to make contact. The image wavered and produced a different set of images. It was of their first kiss, also their fifth date. They had already been friends for a year before diving into a romantic relationship.

LINEBREAK

Samus slowly went in for the kill and kissed the princess softly. Zelda's eyes widened. "Maybe they were moving too fast." She did not however have much time to think about it as the kiss was chaste... and surprisingly tender.

How was that?" Samus asked with a mischievous smile. Zelda faltered and felt bewildered at the raging emotions coursing within her. "That was actually extremely nice," she found herself unconsciously murmuring aloud.

Samus smiled, "Awesome."

Zelda blushed and attempted to word her thoughts. She found an answer, but hesitated. They were definitely moving too fast. 'Was this how individuals courted in the huntress' world?'  
"I love you," She admitted meekly. Oh goddesses, her heart would just not calm down. Her breathing accelerated at the tense silence that ensued. Her eyes lowered in acceptance.

Samus seemed genuinely uncomfortable, "Well, I, uh…"

"Um, just forget it. I- um, I need to go. Goodbye." She curtsied quickly and left the blonde. She held her hands to her face, cursing the burning tears and the need to curl up into a vulnerable ball.

She was a grown woman. Grown women didn't cry for the godesses' sake! She was just sleepy or something. Yes, or something.  
"A quick nap," she thought. "A quick nap will do."

LINEBREAK

The scene ended and she was left to revel in that depressing memory. The nap hadn't helped that day, and neither did it help in the other days she convinced herself she was fatigued.

She lowered her hand and a second set of events occured. One she could have sworn she never experienced.

Ganondorf casually strolled back in at that moment, startling her from her revelry. "Oh, they're just getting to the good part, " he commented. He gestured to the hologram, "This is what you want, but can't have because Samus... can't give it to you. To put it simply." He chuckled and pointed to the hologram, "Wedding."

She began to futilely yank on her restrains. She didn't want to see this. "Oh godesses, strike me from above!" She begged.

Ganondorf guffawed, "Do you honestly think your precious godesses will help you? They let me conquer Hyrule. I'll let your fragile mind ponder that. "

She gave a profound cry that emanated from the recesses of her being.

LINEBREAK.

Peach giggled and circled Zelda, observing the princess from head to toe. "You're gorgeous!" She squealed. "Samus is going to faint at the alter, wouldn't that be hilarious?" Peach said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Zelda blushed, "I don't think Samus would appreciate us entertaining such thoughts."

Peach shrugged and handed Zelda four items. Zelda furrowed her eyebrows, "What's this for?" She inquired. Peach huffed faux-exasperatedly, but could not conceal the small smile.

"Something old," she shook the hair clip that Zelda had worn when she first met Samus. It was a lovely thing. Colored a rich amethyst and glinting sapphire in the center.

"Something new," The blonde gave her a pink carnation that was preserved in ways Zelda didn't understand . "From Samus," she added.

"Something borrowed," Peach this time removed a glove and swapped it with Zelda's. Luckily, they fit perfectly and were the same shade.

"And something blue," The blonde smiled tenderly and handed the princess a sapphire necklace that matched her eyes. "Also from your beloved blonde."

Zelda's eyes watered and Peach embraced her tightly, rubbing her sniffled emotionally.

"Samus is quite the romantic, isn't she?" Peach murmured. Zelda nodded quietly, eyes still shimmering.

Music began and drifted into their ears. "Ready?" Peach asked her excitedly.

Zelda stared straight ahead. "As ready as I'll ever be."

LINEBREAK

Zelda sighed, "Is it over?" She was breathing heavily and determined to not shed any more tears.

Ganondorf laughed obnoxiously, not entirely different to Wario. "No, it's just starting. We haven't even gotten to the vows. Samus wrote her vows, by the way."

The brunette lowered her face and grit her teeth. She was stronger than mere fantasies.

Ganondorf snapped his fingers, "It compels you to look, so there is no use attempting to look away."

Her eyes widened in disbelief. The King of Evil clapped. "Oh, look. It's starting."

LINEBREAK

Zelda inhaled sharply and began to walk with Link holding her arm. They only thought it right for Link to give her away as they were friends since childhood and he somewhat resembled a father figure with his overprotective nature.

Zelda glanced around the room and spotted all her friends looking just as emotional as she felt. What made her laugh though was none other than Captain Falcon crying and attempting to smile for her sake as he gave her a thumbs up. Zelda's eyes lowered to the flower girl.

The flower girl was small, hazel-haired, and green eyed. She had a bright smile that caused most guests to aww and comment on her pleasant and delicate features.

LINEBREAK

The image paused as Zelda spoke.  
"Who is the child?"

Ganondorf rolled his eyes, "Your daughter. Not biologically, of course. You and Samus found her abandoned and decided to keep her. In our reality, you both find her and Samus takes her to an adoption agency. Her family ends up abusive."

He snapped his fingers and a black substance came to conceal her mouth. "No more interruptions."

LINEBREAK

Samus stood there also in a pristine white dress and shifting from foot to foot. Peach chastised her and told her to stand still. Samus fidgeted once more, "Can't."

Zelda and Link approached both blondes. They halted as Zelda stood at Samus' side. Link stood aside as the maids of honor were on Samus' other side.

"Good luck," he whispered encouragingly.

Zelda gulped and looked down at her daughter that now held the pillow with the rings. "Hi, mommy," the little girl whispered. Zelda's hear melted, "Hi."

"Uh, I guess I'll start," Samus spoke, garnering everyone's attention. She cleared her throat nervously and looked at the brunette. "Zelda I- I wasn't in a remotely good place when you found me. I was bitter, angry, irrational and only had a portion of my sanity intact. I would curse every rising sun as it was another day a useless person like me had the privilege to live. But when I found you," she paused to sigh. "When I found you I suddenly found a reason to do things, a reason to care for myself and appreciate the things I could do. You alleviated the pain and gave me what I needed most. I don't mean to sound dramatic, but I intend to be fully honest. And as much as this is mortifying for me to admit such things in public view." Samus blushed, but continued their stare undeterred. Samus without looking grabbed the ring from the pillow and slipped it onto Zelda's finger. "I love you. I love you for who you are, and for being able to see the delicate side of me beneath all the bravado."

Zelda cried and threw herself into the blonde's arms. "I love you, too!" She practically shouted her vows whilst simultaneously crying and embracing the blonde who gave her reassuring kisses to her forehead. She then slid the ring onto her digit.

The minister looked vaguely amused and chuckled, "Do you take Samus to be your lawfully wedded wife; to cherish and-"

"I do!"

He scratched his head, "And do you take Zelda-"

"I do!"

The guests laughed along with the minster. "Then by all means do not let me take your time any longer. You may now kiss the bride!"

Zelda fiercely cupped the surprised woman's cheeks and kissed her. The intensity frightened them both, and the audience obliviously clapped and cheered. The people had now quietened down and the couple continued to obliviously kiss. An awkward cough from the Hero of Time broke them apart. They were both flushed and breathed heavily.

Their daughter still standing between them furrowed her eyebrows. "Were you trying to eat mama's face, mommy?"

The audience roared with laughter and so did they, albeit with awkward chuckles. "No, I wasn't honey," Zelda told her.

LINEBREAK

Ganondorf stretched,"Now, it's over."

Zelda who had been standing the whole time collapsed onto her knees.

"Wasn't that sickeningly cute? Too bad it'll never happen."

His words cut deep and Zelda trembled and embraced her knees.

"Don't go all introverted in me, there's more."

They watched as an image of Samus in a blue dress was nervously pacing back and forth on the balcony of their room. "This the proposal." He tilted his double chin thoughtfully. "Strange, you would think that magician would have enough sense to put these in the correct order." He shrugged and the image continued to transition.

LINEBREAK

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod. I forgot what to say. Or do. Shit, what the hell did Peach say? Fuck, I'm screwed."

LINEBREAK

If this were any other situation, Zelda would have giggled at the sight of the blonde looking as nervous as a teenage boy asking a girl out. But she didn't. She did nothing but watch in a morbid curiosity that would surely drive her insane.

LINEBREAK

"Fuuuuckk..." Samus repeatedly hit her head on the rail, hoping wistfully that an idea would literally hit her.

"Hey," Zelda had approached Samus and squealed. She grabbed her hand and spun the caught off guard blonde once.

"You're gorgeous!"

"Not as gorgeous as you." Samus mentally face-palmed. "Fuck, that was cheesy," she thought.

Zelda kissed her sweetly in gratitude.

LINEBREAK

"Samus would never let me kiss her like that," she thought bitterly.

"It was' too weird' she would say."

LINEBREAK

"Are you ready to dance? You promised me a dance," Zelda said in a sing-song voice.

"I'd promise you the world, if you asked for it," Samus thought determinately.

LINEBREAK

"Why can we hear their thoughts?" Zelda asked in a slightly muffled voice.

Ganondorf growled, "Thoughts are what the majority of us would like to say, but humans are fragile creatures that would hate to damage their egotistical pride."

Zelda shrugged, "Fair enough, " she thought.

LINEBREAK

"Do you have your mask ready?" Zelda asked, applying her own mask to her face.

Samus grinned and made sure to only show her one side of the black/white mask. The white side held an important factor to the proposal.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Zelda insistently dragged Samus out of the balcony and out of their room with a light skip in her step. Samus grinned foolishly at the sight.

LINEBREAK

"Okay, I can totally do this. It's just an easy four step dance. I practiced this. Piece of cake," she thought.

"M-may I have this dance?"

Zelda smiled sweetly at the obvious effort it took for the woman to ask and nodded. "You may."

Samus tensely put one arm below Zelda's shoulder blade and the other on her lithe waist. They slowly moved in a precise manner, but noticeably stiff.

"Don't think. Just feel," Zelda told her.

And as Samus slowly began to calm down, their steps gained in speed and fluidity. "See? You're a natural!"

Samus spun her quickly and took her back into her arms. "I guess I am!" She said with awe evident in her tone.

Zelda giggled and they bowed to one another as the song concluded.  
Peach gave Samus a discreet wink as she engaged Zelda in a conversation concerning politics.

"It's now or never," Samus thought. She quickly took off her mask and flipped it around with trembling fingers. She made a knot tightly around her face and went on one knee, waiting for Zelda to turn around.

The princess' conversation slowly died off as Peach explained that it sounded like Mario was calling her. A skip was in her step as she departed.

Zelda turned around and stood rigidly at sight of the blonde on one knee and with the words 'WILL YOU MARRY ME?' written in bold black letters on her mask.

"You always said actions speak louder than words, but I'll say it anyways. Will you marry me?"

Zelda held her breath and then uttered with a shaky breath. "Yes!"

Samus shut her eyes and released a sigh of relief. "Thank god."

Samus' eyes widened as she was actually tackled to the floor by an excited princess. Zelda started to cry.

"Aww, honey." She muttered.

LINEBREAK

"Wow, that was actually somewhat boring. Why are mortals so concerned with the notion of love? Such idiocy would be one's downfall."

Zelda gave him a steely glare. She thought that Samus was sweet and so heartbreakingly romantic.

All of a sudden, the floor beneath the dungeon began to shake, a whirring sound came to their ears and shook them roughly as the thing neared and impacted with the wall and went right through Ganondorf's head. He fell to the floor with a thud and his head in pieces. Zelda frantically inched away from the gruesome sight as the black substance bounding her instantly disappeared.

A tall figure loomed behind her and set a hand on her shoulder. Zelda flinched and did not instantly calm like she used to, even when the metallic individual showed themselves to be Samus.

"Please don't touch me," she whispered.

Samus instantly released her grip on the shoulder and removed her helmet.

"What's wrong?" She asked in that familiar monotonous voice. "Was Samus capable of sounding caring?" Zelda wondered.

Zelda looked towards the paused hologram and Samus followed. Her eyes widened at the sight of herself on one knee and proposing to the brunette.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice a touch softer.

"I don't want to talk about it," Zelda said curtly and crossed her arms defensively. Her eyes, Samus noticed, no longer held the warmth she was accustomed to seeing.

Samus observed the princess from head to toe meticulously. "Are you in pain?" She asked hesitantly.

"It's not mendable," Zelda muttered.

"But-"

Zelda threw her a fierce glare that caught the woman off guard. "My pain is not mendable. No matter how advanced the medical care."

"Okay," Samus said simply. She called her ship and they both flew back home. Samus, despite everything she tried, could not get Zelda to look at her directly when they spoke.

She wasn't ever the same.

She had nightmares but would never accept her comfort, instead choosing to sob into Peach's arms. Samus had to admit, that hurt.

After every time they kissed, she would begin to cry and break away.

And she only muttered constantly, "Not worth the pain. " Samus, however, never heard the beginning of the sentence.

"Love... not worth the pain." 


End file.
